


Y de lágrimas fuimos creados

by mayte_98



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayte_98/pseuds/mayte_98
Summary: Cada miembro del Loto Rojo tuvo toda una vida antes de unirse a la organización. ¿Cuáles fueron sus motivos, sueños e ilusiones para estar dispuestos a dar su vida por su causa?
Relationships: P'li/Zaheer (Avatar)
Kudos: 2





	1. Ming-Hua

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fanfic está calificada como M por tratar temas de violencia, sólo ciertos capítulos tienen descripciones gráficas.

**Ming-hua**

Nació en medio de una tormenta de nieve, el mismo día de la entrada del solsticio de invierno. La joven pareja ansiaba la llegada de su primera hija, llevaban tres años casados, pero, casi toda una vida de conocerse. Lo que había empezado como una tierna amistad infantil se terminó convirtiendo en un profundo amor y deseo por el otro.  
En una de sus visitas con una sanadora de la pequeña tribu donde vivían, la pareja se enteró que tendrían a una niña. Y ahora, con la luna llena resplandeciente sobre el polo sur, estaban seguros de que su hija sería una maestra agua; como sus madre. A la media noche, entre gemidos y gritos, Ming-hua nació. A su padre se le escaparon unas cálidas lágrimas al verla, el momento que tanto había anhelado por fin había llegado, por fin podría sostener a su hija en sus brazos. Se talló los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas y poder enfocar la mirada en la bebé recién nacida. Tan pronto lo hizo notó que había algo diferente en ella.

“No lo entiendo” dijo la sanadora que los acompañaba con la boca entrecerrada.

“¿Qué pasa?” Preguntó la madre con la respiración entre cortada.

“Lo lamento” suspiró la sanadora “no entiendo cómo no percibí esto durante tu embarazo. No tenía idea”.

"¿Idea de qué?” Volvió a preguntar, esta vez más agitada. Tan pronto Ming-hua había nacido la sanadora la tomó en sus brazos y no la había soltado.

“Cariño” el padre de Ming-hua le dijo dulcemente a su esposa mientras la sanadora se acercó a entregarle a su hija.

Tan pronto la vio, sintió un vacío en el estómago.

“Pero” susurró abrazando a la pequeña bebé.

“Lo lamento. En ningún momento sospeché que sus brazos no se habían desarrollado. Sentía la fuerza de una maestra agua, así que nunca imaginé que nacería así”. Comentó la sanadora, volteó a ver al padre y le regaló una mirada empática.

Ambos padres se sentían confundidos, no había palabras para describir la felicidad que sentían, pero, no podían evitar sentirse tristes, habían pasado tardes enteras imaginando cómo sería instruir a su hija en el agua control. A veces se sentían culpables por desear a una hija maestra, pero no podían evitar hacerlo, especialmente su madre, ya que era lo que la unía a sus ya difuntos padres, y ahora ahí estaba, sosteniendo a una niña que difícilmente podría levantar una gota de agua. 


	2. Ghazan

Ghazan volteó a ver a su hermana de reojo mientras ella metía unas piezas de fruta en sus bolsillos. Tan pronto se llenaron ella lo volteó a ver, era su turno. Sigilosamente, Ghazan agarró las frutas que cabían en sus pequeñas manos. Al igual que su hermana, llenó sus bolsillos y le regresó la mirada.

“Gracias, pero me temo que hemos olvidado nuestras carteras en casa” Sonrió su hermana a la vendedora, esta sólo le regresó una sonrisa falsa.

“Te tardas demasiado” le dijo su hermana casi a modo de regaño mientras se alejaban del mercado.

“Ya te he dicho que no me gusta robar de ella. Siento que sabe lo que estamos haciendo. Un día se nos va a venir encima” le contestó frunciendo las cejas.

“¿Y qué si se nos viene encima?” Río “fácilmente nos la quitamos del camino” se encogió de hombros, luego, sacó una de las manzanas de su bolsillo y la empezó a morder.

“¡Oye!” Se quejó Ghazan con un tono agudo “se supone que debemos compartir todo, no te puedes comer toda una manzana tu sola” Saltó para arrebatarle la manzana de la mano, su hermana simplemente levantó el brazo, evitando que ésta cayera al piso.

“A veces eres tan tonto” susurró “ten, tú y yo la podemos compartir. Pero no le digas a nadie” le advirtió.

Ghazan tomó la manzana y la mordió, estaba dulce y jugosa. Si bien, robar del mercado siempre era más arriesgado que pescar en el basurero, el sabor de la comida siempre lo valía. Le dio unos mordiscos más antes de regresarla a su hermana.

“No van a estar contentos” comentó su hermana, de pronto desanimada “apenas y conseguimos una docena de manzanas” Ghazan notó el repentino desanimo, a lo cual respondió.

“Ya encontraremos algo en el basurero. Todos sabemos que _en la caza_ no siempre se consigue algo” agarró la mano de su hermana y entrelazó sus dedos “vamos, apúrate, ya nos están esperando”

Ghazan se echó a correr, jalando a su hermana, ella sólo respondió riéndose. Llegaron agitados a la vecindad donde vivián, entraron y subieron hacía la habitación que compartían con su hermana mayor y otros niños. Abrieron la puerta y sonrieron.

“Ta ran” cantaron en unísono tirando las manzanas al suelo. Su alegría se vio interrumpida por uno de los niños mayores.

“¿Solo eso?” Preguntó el mismo niño.

“Nos hubieran cachado si agarrábamos más. Tal vez para la próxima…” empezó Ghazan, pero su hermana mayor no lo dejó continuar.

“Está bien. Lee y Oma ya están a punto de regresar del basurero” Dijo con un tono autoritario, ella era la mayor de todos los niños que vivían en ese pequeño cuarto.

Su hermana tenía razón, pocos minutos después los pequeños cuerpos de Lee y Oma entraron por la puerta, habían regresado con dos grandes bolsas llenas de comida. Eso fue suficiente para interrumpir el repentino desanimo que había penetrado en la habitación, todos se levantaron animosos para ver que traían en las bolsas.

“La hija del panadero nos vio hurgando en el basurero, y en lugar de corrernos, ¡nos dio estas bolsas!” exclamó Oma, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, al igual que Ghazan, virtió los contenidos de la bolsa en el suelo. Como era de esperarse, había mucho pan, pero, también les había regalado verduras, arroz, lentejas e incluso podía ver un poco de queso. Era suficiente para que comieran una semana.

“Yo creo que, si su padre se entera que nos dio todo esto, la echa de su casa. ¡Será parte de nuestro grupo!” Bromeó uno de los niños antes de agacharse por un pan.

“¡Espera!” Le indicó la hermana mayor de Ghazan “No puedes tomar la comida así como así. Debemos de racionar todo” pausó y miró preocupadamente al resto del grupo “cada vez es más difícil conseguir comida”

“Tienes razón” respondió el otro niño mayor “debemos ser más cuidadosos. No creo que recibamos otro regalo así próximamente”.

Ese comentario los regresó a la realidad. Ghazan notó que las sonrisas habían desaparecido.

“Ya encontraremos” intentó animar al grupo “anda, repartan la comida” aplaudió, su hermana lo miró y le sonrió.

“Adelante, siéntense mientras repartimos la comida”

Se sentaron en un círculo, y mientras disfrutaban de su comida y compañía, una de las mujeres mayores de la vecindad tocó la puerta, sin esperar que abrieran, entró.

“Tana” dijo, refiriéndose a la hermana mayor de Ghazan “te están buscando. Otra vez ese hombre”.

“¡Dile que se vaya!” gritó inmediatamente “¡dile que me deje en paz!”

“Yo no soy tu mensajera, Tana. Ve y díselo tu” respondió amargamente la mujer antes de retirarse.

Tana puso su pan en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos. Se veía furiosa.

“Tana” pronuncio el niño mayor “tal vez deberías de dejar de rechazar al hombre, la otra vez te regaló un montón de ropa y comida...”

“No” lo interrumpió Ghazan, también dejando su pan en el suelo “Ese hombre es malo, todas las chicas que se van con él nunca regresan”

Por tercera vez en la tarde, el silencio se apoderó de ese pequeño y oscuro cuarto. Usualmente, si todos los niños estaban reunidos, sólo se escuchaban risas y gritos, pero hacía una semana que los ánimos estaban por los suelos. Los dueños de la vecindad los querían correr para rentar el cuarto. A Ghazan le angustiaba pensar regresar a la calle, por más miserable que fuera el cuarto, era un techo donde descansar del sol del verano, además, sentía que ese grupo de niños se habían convertido en su familia. Se cuidaban y protegían entre ellos.

“No voy a ir con él” respondió “Nadie de aquí va ir con él”.

Ghazan se sintió aliviado, no se imaginaba una vida sin sus hermanas. Continuaron comiendo, y de nuevo, los ánimos se levantaron. Conforme fue avanzando la tarde, los niños se dispersaron en el vecindario. Unos sólo iban a jugar, mientras otros intentaban conseguir dinero. Cuando la noche cayó y era hora de dormirse, Ghazan agarró una cobija y la llevó al pequeño colchón que compartía con sus hermanas. Se puso debajo de la cobija y esperó a sus hermanas, pocos minutos después, sintió como ellas también se metían dentro de la cobija. Volteó su cara hacia la pared cuando sintió como su hermana mayor estiraba su brazo para abrazarlos, los apretó, lo cual provocó risas en los dos hermanos menores.

“¡Suéltame!” dijo su hermana entre risas.

“No, nunca los voy a soltar” respondió la mayor con una voz alegre y abrazándolos aún más fuerte. Ghazan solo continúo riéndose, cuando el abrazo terminó solo suspiró y se acurrucó.

“Nunca lo olviden” dijo su hermana, de pronto seria “pase lo que pase, siempre vamos a estar los tres” besó la nuca de su hermana menor.

A la mañana siguiente, Ghazan, junto con Oma y Lee fueron los encargados de vigilar la habitación. Temían que, si la dejaban sola, los dueños aprovecharían para tirarles todas sus cosas, entonces, siempre debía permanecer alguien dentro. Sus hermanas, junto con el otro niño mayor habían salido con la esperanza de encontrar un trabajo de día, que casi siempre era de repartidores o limpieza, lo que fuera que les dejara unas cuantas monedas. Ghazan prefería hacer acrobacias en la calle a cambio de unas monedas, pero, era arriesgado, a las autoridades de su ciudad no les gustaba que los niños de la calle fueran tan visibles.

Ghazan dejó a los otros dos niños encargados del cuarto para salir al patio y practicar su tierra control. De su familia, él era el único maestro, bueno, en realidad no lo sabía. No conocía a sus padres. La única que los recordaba era su hermana mayor, pero, nunca hablaba de ellos. Cuando Ghazan veía a otros niños en la calle con sus padres no sentía tristeza, pero sí un poco de recelo. La vida en la calle era dura, y en cuanto a su tierra control, todo lo tuvo que aprender sólo, no tuvo un padre amoroso que le enseñara o pagara a alguien para que le enseñara, no obstante, ese era motivo de orgullo.

Estaba entretenido lanzando patadas cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba corriendo a él, se dio media vuelta, posicionó bien sus piernas al suelo y levantó los puños; estaba listo para pelear. Bajó los puños cuando vio que se trataba de Reng, el otro niño mayor. Sin embargo, se sintió alarmado al ver su rostro alarmado.

“¡Ghazan!” gritó con todos sus pulmones a la distancia “¡Ghazan!”

Se paró en seco enfrente de Ghazan, tomó aire y lo miró a los ojos.

“Es Tana y Yu”

Ghazan sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el abdomen.

“Se las han llevado. Fue ese hombre que le da regalos a Tana. Estábamos en camino al mercado cuando dos hombres se las llevaron. Gritamos, pero nadie hizo nada”. Le contó Reng, aun intentando recuperar el aire.

Los ojos de Ghazan se llenaron de lágrimas y sus puños de rabia.


	3. Zaheer

Esa noche la terminó matando. Nada parecía diferente, pero, al final, en una de sus rutinarias peleas, el padre de Zaheer golpeó tan fuerte la cabeza de su pareja contra la pared que ella falleció. Zaheer tenía 12 años y fue la última vez que vio a su padre. Se fue, dejó atrás todo lo que alguna vez lo ató a Ciudad República.

Siempre consideró a su padre como un ser despreciable. No guardaba algún recuerdo placentero con él, solo recordaba golpes y gritos. Su mamá aseguraba que no siempre había sido así, alguna vez su padre fue un hombre reluciente y ambicioso, pero, después de endeudarse por un negocio mal ejecutado y su descontrol en cuanto a las apuestas, cambió.

Provenientes de familias de clase alta, los padres de Zaheer se veían obligados a mantener las apariencias, ante los ojos de la sociedad eran una familia feliz y próspera. Pocos sabían del infierno que se vivía dentro de su casa. La pérdida de dinero había amargado a su padre, y se desquitaba con su esposa e hijo. Al principio Zaheer sentía tristeza, no entendía porque su padre los golpeaba, pero, conforme fue creciendo, esa tristeza se transformó en enojo y cierta lástima. Había decidido que su padre era un idiota a quien sólo le importaba el dinero y las apariencias, era un humano miserable, condenado a vivir en la amargura. 

En cuanto a su madre, la amaba profundamente, cuando era un niño pequeño, le insistía denunciara a su padre con la policía de Ciudad República, pero ella nunca lo hizo. Al paso del tiempo, Zaheer creía entender porque su madre no denunciaba; causaría más problemas que beneficios. La familia de su padre estaba bien posicionada, no dejarían que terminara en la cárcel. Una vez que concluyó eso, empezó a insistir con que se escaparan. Solo ella y él, alejarse de ese martirio. Zaheer juraba que en los ojos de su madre podía ver su deseo por escaparse, pero nunca lo lograron.


	4. P'li

Ella no sonríe. Ella no llora. Ella no se queja. Ella no conoce el amor. Ella sólo conoce la furia. 

Y cuando siente que las lágrimas quieren brotar de sus ojos, los cierra y aprieta fuerte. Regresa las lágrimas de donde sea que vengan.

Y cuando la soledad la inunda, también cierra los ojos, también los aprieta fuerte e intenta recordar los rostros de sus padres. No sabe si realmente eran así o sólo son unos productos de su imaginación.

Cuando sueña con ellos, sus voces calientan su pecho, pero, tan pronto abre sus ojos, esa sensación la abandona. La deja sola en su cama, con un amargo sabor en su boca.  
No recuerda muy bien lo que pasó. Sólo sabe que, de un día para otro empezó a vivir en casa de un hombre extraño. Un hombre extraño al que odiaba. Odiaba su voz, odiaba su olor, sobre todo, odiaba las manos que usaba para golpearla.

A pesar de desearlo fervientemente, nunca había intentado escaparse. Sabía que era inútil, no lograría enfocarse lo suficiente para poder producir combustión, además, era una misión suicida si lo hacía sola. Había demasiados guardias, no lograría salir de ahí viva. Necesitaba a un aliado, alguien que la ayudara a escaparse y nunca volver. 

Sentía que era lo que la mantenía con vida, esa esperanza de vivir su vida para ella. Dejar de ser la sombra de ese señor de la guerra. Ser libre y ser feliz.


End file.
